An executable software application can let a user perform various functions. For example, a searching application may let a user define one or more search conditions and return a set of items or objects that satisfy those conditions (e.g., a set of file names created on a certain date, having a certain file size, etc.). Moreover, different types of applications will have different behaviors and/or functionality. For example, some applications may let a user group or otherwise connect items, annotate items, add or delete items, etc. In some cases, a user may need to utilize behaviors and functionalities of more than one type of application to perform a task. For example, he or she might need to use one application to determine a list of customers who meet particular criteria (e.g., based on home addresses, demographic information, etc.). The user might then need to use a different application to create a series of forms for each of those customers. In can be difficult, however, for a user to transfer results from application to another application. For example, he or she might need to export data from one application in accordance with a standardized protocol and then import that data into another application for further processing. Such an approach can be a time consuming and error-prone task—especially when a substantial number of objects or items might need to be transferred. Moreover, it can be difficult for users and administrators to understand the many different ways of moving data between applications (e.g., in some situations a user might have access to hundreds of different applications, each being associated with various input and/or output data formats).
It may therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate ways in which functionality of multiple applications may be automatically merged into a single application in an efficient and flexible manner.